olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottish Gaelic Vocabulary
Intro - Wednesday 4th December 2019 - 26 words Lesson 1 # balach = boy # caileag = girl # cat = cat # cù = dog # muc = pig # agus = and Lesson 2 # tha = am/is/are # beag = small # mòr = big # snog = nice # Anna = Anna (name) # Calum = Calum (name) # Eilidh = Eilidh (name) Lesson 3 # dona = bad # math = good # chan eil = am/is/are not, am/is/are no # bò = cow # caraid = friend # Gàidhlig = Gaelic (language) # Iain = Iain/John (name) Lesson 4 # seo = this is, here is, these are # cearc = chicken # piseag = kitten # tunnag = duck # IRN BRU = IRN BRU (a Scottish fizzy drink) # Mòrag = Morag (name) Phrases - 28 words Lesson 1 # halò = hello # fàilte = welcome # slàinte = cheers # tìoraidh = bye # tapadh leat = thank you (informal, to one person or to a child) # a = the relative particle (that/which/whom) # a charaid = friend (vocative - used when addressing someone) Lesson 2 # tì = tea # cofaidh = coffee # madainn mhath = good morning (feminine so math is lenited with an "h" after initial consonant to soften sound) # feasgar math = good afternoon, good evening (feasgar is masculine) # oidhche mhath = good night (feminine) # Anndra = Andrew (name) Lesson 3 # bainne = milk # siùcar = sugar # athair = father # a mhàthair = mother (vocative) # a sheanair = grandfather (vocative) # tapadh leibh = thank you (formal, thanking someone older or more formal, or when thanking more than one person) Lesson 4 # a bhalaich = boy (vocative) # a bhràthair = brother (vocative) # a phiuthar = sister (vocative) # Ollaimh = Professor # a thidseir = teacher (vocative) Lesson 5 # sgoinneil = brilliant # ceud mìle = a hundred thousand # Ealasaid = Elizabeth (name) # Iseabail = Isabel (name) Food - 24 words Lesson 1 # blasta = tasty # aran = bread # biadh = food # cèic = cake # hama = ham # ìm = butter # is toil leam = I like Lesson 2 # buntàta = potato # càise = cheese # iasg = fish # sgadan = herring # uisge = water # cha toil leam = I don't/do not like Lesson 3 # brochan = porridge # rìs = rice # taigeis = haggis # uisge-beatha = whisky # gu mòr = a lot Lesson 4 # brot = soup # guga = salted gannet (a type of bird) # piobair = pepper # salann = salt # sin = that # idir = at all Feelings - 21 words Lesson 1 # gu math = well/quite # sgìth = tired # toilichte = happy # mi = I # thu = you (singular, informal) Lesson 2 # e = he # a-nis = now # air bhioran = excited # brònach = sad # ceart gu leòr = ok Lesson 3 # i = she/it # cho = so # crosta = cross, irritable # greannach = grumpy # spòrsail = fun Lesson 4 # sibh = you (singular formal, or plural) # ciamar = how # ciamar a = how am/is/are # gabh mo leisgeul = excuse me # duilich = sorry # Seumas = James (name) Personal Details - 28 words Lesson 1 # cò = who # cò thusa = who are you # is mise = I am # à Alba = from Scotland # Màiri = Mairi (name) # Seòras = George (name) Lesson 2 # cò = where (literally "who-is-it") - https://forum.duolingo.com/comment/35320178 # às = from # a = the relative particle (that/which/whom) # cò às a tha thu = where are you from? # à Alba Nuadh = from Nova Scotia (a maritime province of Canada where Scottish Gaelic is spoken) # à Aimearaga = from America # à Canada = Canada # à Èirinn = from Ireland # à Sasainn = from England Lesson 3 # trang = busy # Dùn Èideann = Edinburgh # à Glaschu = from Glasgow # à Inbhir Nis = from Inverness # à Lunnainn = from London # Steòrnabhagh = Stornoway (main town of the Western Isles and capital of Lewis and Harris in Scotland) Lesson 4 # cò sibhse = who are you # cò às a tha sibh = where are you from (singular formal, plural) # Barraigh = Barra (an island in the Outer Hebrides of Scotland, and the second southernmost inhabited island there) # Ìle = Islay (the southernmost island of the Inner Hebrides islands in Scotland) # Leòdhas = Lewis ( the northern part of Lewis and Harris, the largest island of the Western Isles or Outer Hebrides archipelago in Scotland) # à Muile = from Mull (the second-largest island of the Inner Hebrides in Scotland) # àlainn = lovely Clothes - 25 words Lesson 1 # bròg = shoe # brògan = shoes # lèine = shirt # lèine-t = t-shirt # sgiort = skirt # orm = on me # seall = look Lesson 2 # bonaid = bonnet # bòtannan = boots # briogais = pants/trousers # còta = coat # drathais = underpants # ort = on you Lesson 3 # ag iarraidh = wanting # a' ceannach = buying # dreasa = dress # geansaidh = sweater # speuclairean = glasses/spectacles # uaireadair = watch Lesson 4 # sinn = we # iad = they # aodach = clothes # fèileadh = kilt # seacaid = jacket # stocainnean = socks Pets - 23 words Lesson 1 # brèagha = pretty # cuilean = puppy # eun = bird # luch = mouse # peata = pet # agam = I have, at me Lesson 2 # caora = sheep # each = horse # uan = lamb # glè = very # bheag = small (lenited) # agad = you have, at me Lesson 3 # àrd = tall # èibhinn = funny # gòrach = stupid # òg = young # losgann = frog Lesson 4 # coineanach = rabbit # damhan-allaidh = spider # gobhar = goat # radan = rat # a' cluinntinn = hearing # a' faicinn = seeing Weather - 29 words Lesson 1 # blàth = warm # fliuch = wet # fuar = cold # gaothach = windy # grianach = sunny Lesson 2 # a bheil = am/is/are? (question phrase) # ceòthach = misty # garbh = rough # sgòthach = cloudy # a-muigh = outside # a' faireachdainn = feeling Lesson 3 # ann = there # no = or # dealanaich = lightning # reòthadh = frost # sneachd = snow # tàirneanaich = thunder # an t-uisge = raining/rain (literally "the water" as Scottish Gaelic doesn't have a verb for "raining") Lesson 4 # ach = but # an-diugh = today # fhathast = still # grànnda = horrible Lesson 5 # nach eil = isn't # teth = hot # dorcha = dark # an-dràsta = just now # cò ris a tha an t-sìde = what is the weather # coltach = like # Marsaili = Marjory (name)